


Insistence

by BlairFagin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairFagin/pseuds/BlairFagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewind wants Dominus. Dominus wants Rewind. Nothing happens though as both feel uneasy about making the first move, which soon changes when Rewind meets Dominus’ family. Written for a prompt of Gokuma’s and edited by the wonderful and fantastic Space-Husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insistence

Rewind’s patience was reaching its end. They’d been flirting with each other for what felt like years, and maybe it had been. He didn’t remember at what point he had fallen for his master, but Rewind had indeed fallen for kind Dominus Ambus, and he had fallen hard.

“Rewind, my family is coming over tonight.”

“You want me to arrange dinner with the cooks?”

“No, I’ve already seen to it. I’d like you to dine with us tonight so I can introduce you.”  
“Won’t your family take offence to dinner with a member of the disposable class?”

Dominus placed a warm servo on Rewind’s shoulder guard and flashed his dazzling smile. “Of course not, for the most part my family shares my political beliefs and you’ve been doing so much work for me. I thought I would present you as my archivist. Now go get polished, I won’t have you looking any less then stunning. Not that you already are.” He turned to leave, his servo brushing over Rewind’s plating just a tad too long. 

Rewind watched Dominus disappear from sight before he left in search of the other servants. The same situations played out cycle after cycle, lingering touches and thinly veiled innuendo, but nothing ever came of it. With any of his old masters Rewind would have dreaded such affection and Rewind had confessed as much to Dominus, but he had quickly added that Dominus wasn’t like them.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.”

Rewind had eventually realized he had built a wall between them. Dominus too scared to make a move for fear of hurting Rewind, and Rewind himself could never initiate anything with his master, it just wasn’t done. The other servants told him to be patient and wait, either Dominus would act or he would not. It could never be up to Rewind.

Even a polishing couldn’t help his mood and he may have snapped at the poor servants who were only doing their jobs. 

“What is up with you tonight, Rewind?” asked a minibot named Spick. “And don’t say nothing, I can see it a mile off.”  
“I’m just nervous about meeting Dominus’ family.”

“No need to worry about them, Nightlife and Fortuna Ambus are perfectly respectable mechs. It’s Minimus Ambus you’ll have trouble keeping on the good side of, he’s a bit of a grump.”  
“He’s Dominus’ spark brother, right?”

“Yes. Nothing like Dominus though, he has two expressions and one is a slightly angrier version of the first.”

***

Rewind fidgeted as he waited by the front door, polished and shined but still aware how cheap his finish and plating was while stood next to his master. Dominus’ black and brown plating was gleaming beside him, standing with the straight posture that came naturally to the upper classes. The bell for the large front doors chimed and a servant ran to open them. 

Rewind’s optics brightened in shock, he didn’t know what he had expected, but it wasn’t… that! It wasn’t the two creators that surprised him, Nightlife was a tall elegant mech of high pedigree and Fortuna was an imposing if short figure next to his Endura. It was the mech that stood slightly behind them off to the side, he was tiny! About the same size as Rewind, but definitely a full grown adult. Rewind was used to others his size, members of the disposable class were often small, but never an upper class mech. And the strange bot was definitely a member of the upper class, he was a spitting image of Dominus in white and green, small but bearing the insignia of the house of Ambus.

“Carrier! Sire! It’s good to see you,” Dominus strode forward and threw his arms around his glamorous creators, holding them tight.

He then turned to Minimus and placed a servo on the small noble’s spindly shoulder. “Brother, I’m glad you decided to come, it’s always a pleasure to see you.”  
“Likewise brother.”

“Now, I want to introduce you all to a valuable member of my campaign and a dear friend of mine, Rewind of Lower Petrohex,” introduced Dominus as he gestured to the cowering Rewind. 

The two creators gave one look at Rewind before turning to Dominus. “You didn’t tell us Dominus, that your friend was a member of the disposable class,” said Nightlife, a forced smile fixed on his face.  
“Of course he is sire, what better person then to assist me with my campaign then a member of the class I’m trying to liberate?”

Fortuna placed a gentle servo on his Endura’s arm and led him towards the dining room. “Enough with the pleasantries, let us enjoy ourselves.”

Minimus inclined his helm as he passed Rewind, but didn’t say a word, leaving the poor archivist alone with Dominus who pulled him close.

“They will warm up to you, my creators are just stubborn and Minimu is just… shy.”  
“It’s okay, Dominus. I’m used to being treating like that by now.”  
Dominus spun Rewind round and dipped to his knees, so they were optic to optic. “Rewind, whatever happens tonight, I want you to know my family’s opinion of you won’t change the fact that you are a valuable member of my campaign and I value you as both a friend and advisor.”

Dominus gripped Rewind’s servos tight and they were so close that Rewind could feel the heat of Dominus’ frame. Rewind wanted nothing more than to pull his friend into a fierce kiss, demand they leave his family and go upstairs to frag on Dominus’ berth. That wasn’t proper though, so he stared on as Dominus dropped his servos and turned to follow his family. 

Rewind vented deeply and took a few seconds to compose himself before chasing after him.

***

“So Minimus, what do you do for a living?”  
The whole table froze and the feeling of instant regret settled in Rewind’s tanks, he had treaded somewhere he very obviously wasn’t supposed to. Minimus remained the calmest of them all, or so he appeared, all his expressions just consisted of frowns. 

“I don’t have a job. Despite my family history, background and exemplary education, all they can see is the fact I look like a member of the disposable class.”

“It’s such a shame,” explained Nightlife. “Our Minimus is perfectly qualified for any job he wants. He’s had the best education money can buy and he was by far the best in his class, but they just can’t see past his size, yet another reason why this whole disposable class nonsense is just horrible.”

“So you share the same ideals as Dominus?” asked Rewind, finally seeing his chance to impress the Ambus clan.

Fortuna put down his cube and grasped his Endura’s servo. “Of course we do. We’ve always been opposed to such barbaric systems. A life is a life, they have every right to be free to live it how they choose.”

“However,” continued Nightlife. “We aren’t so sure about the more extreme of our dear creations policies. For example, he wants everyone to have the same standing and I honestly don’t think that takes into account some important differences.”  
“You’re right my dear. No offense Rewind, but your kind are tailor made for specific purposes. So to allow your kind jobs, like positions in government and other high ranking occupations would just be unfair. You’d be taking away our jobs to give them to mechs who clearly aren’t intelligent enough for the job. Why, you wouldn’t see any of our kind working any of your jobs. We’re different and that needs to be respected.”

Rewind’s frame shook with fury. Those pompous old mechs were telling him outright that he was below them and trying to pass it off as acceptance. He didn’t care if they were his dear Dominus’ creators, he was close to leaping across the table and smashing their helms together.

“Don’t be like that,” piped up Minimus. “I’d gladly take any job at this point. In fact, I had a job interview the other day. As an assistant to Chief Tyrest.”

“What?” hissed Nightlife, his plating bristling.

“I put in my application for a different job the other day and was rejected, but Tyrest noticed how flawless my grammar and font choice was. He offered me a job as his assistant, checking and double checking the Tyrest Accord for him.”

“That’s a drone’s job!”

Minimus leapt to his feet and smashed his balled servos onto the table. “But it is a job none the less and an important one at that!”

“You’ll just have to turn it down, I didn’t carry you, feed you and pay for your education to take a disposable job!”

“Well too late, I’ve already taken it!”

Rewind watched on in shock as Minimus stormed past him, stopping for only a second. “Rewind of Lower Petrohex, never let the rules of others decide what you do.” He then stormed out of the dining room, chased by his parents.

Dominus was left in his seat, mouth hanging open. “He was always rebellious and thought the rules never applied to him, but I never thought he’d go that far.”

Rewind hopped up on the table and strode down the table towards his master, no, his equal. “He’s got the right idea.” Then he flung himself as Dominus, retracted his mask and kissed him full on the mouth. 

There was muffled yelp, which was swallowed by Rewind’s mouth. He wrapped his arms around Dominus’ shoulders and hummed in approval when Dominus hesitantly gripped Rewind’s hips and pulled the minibot flush against him. Rewind’s spark fluttered inside his chassis and he pawed the plating in front of him, as if any moment Dominus would be gone and he’d be left pining once again. Dominus was going nowhere though, throwing his all into the kiss which had become a mess of denta and glossa. Rewind had only been kissed before like it was a battle for dominance, another way for his former owners to show him his place. With Dominus it was different, the two equally matched in their passion, both giving and taking as good as they got, neither one above the other. It was everything Rewind could have ever wanted and it sent his cooling systems into overdrive as his aroused spiked. 

Dominus pulled away and rested their helms together. “I think we should go upstairs, we can’t do this on the table in case my family returns.”

“But the thought of your parents walking in on us fragging is a big turn on.” 

“Not for me it isn’t.” 

“Fine, fair enough.”

Dominus flashed a quick smiled before he returned to ravaging Rewind’s mouth as he lifted the minibot, aft gripped by firm servos. At the time Rewind was too busy to admire Dominus’ skill, but later on he couldn’t help but marvel at that the mech managed to traverse all the way through the manor with his arms full of face eating minibot.

Rewind sprawled when he was thrown down on the berth, trying to look as inviting as possible. He knew that Dominus wouldn’t abandon him for not being able to pose like a shareware, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t give a little extra to get the mech’s engine humming. Dominus’ engines gave a powerful rev, but he made no move to do anything about it.

“Dominus?”

“Just give me a nanoklik, I’m just appreciating the view.”

Rewind laughed and ran his servos down his frame. He moaned as his small fingers dipped under plating and set nodes alight. He watched Dominus from his dimmed optics, the mech was entranced by him, watching him like he was the only thing that existed. It made Rewind’s spark pulse with joy, it was all he had ever hoped and the knowledge spurned him on. His fingers searched deeper and servos drifted lower. He reached his panel and stopped, looking to Dominus for permission, no guidance, he didn’t need the mech’s permission anymore.

“Keep going,” came the laboured reply. “Please.”  
The snap of Rewind’s panel opening was followed by Dominus’ cooling fans bursting into life. Rewind traced his fingers over his array, slow and delicate. He started with his spike, following his bio lights from root to tip and played up his moan when he lightly grazed the head. His valve was next, he ran over the metal mesh folds, already wet with lubricant. He parted them with his fingers and raised his aft off the berth, presenting his valve to Dominus.

He knew the other mech heard that desperate little whimper escape his vocaliser when two fingers disappeared into his valve and his other servo gripped his spike, he made sure of it. He pumped them in and out, knowing exactly where the nodes hid from all the lonely nights thinking of Dominus. Each brush of a node sent a jolt of pleasure through his frame, settling in his swelling spark. His spike felt heavy in his hand, each little ridge throbbing in pleasure as his servo moved over them and he gasped as his thumb rubbed the sensitive head.

The plush berth dipped as Dominus climbed on top and Rewind stopped to watch him settle between his spread legs. “You want a go now?”

Dominus nodded. “Keep your servo on your spike, but let me have you valve.”

Rewind did as he was asked and almost screamed when Dominus’ face disappeared between his legs. He pumped his spike at a frantic pace as Dominus’ mapped out Rewind’s valve with his glossa. The mech seemed determined to find where each and every one of the outer nodes were and Rewind genuinely did scream when Dominus then moved onto the nodes located inside his valve.

“Oh frag, you’re good at this.” 

Dominus only continued exploring, but Rewind just knew the fragger was smiling. Rewind knew it since he was smiling as well. That glossa continued finding every node Rewind possessed while Dominus’ face crest brushed against the outer nodes. The edge of it providing just the right amount of friction needed to drive Rewind crazy. He moaned as his overload drew closer and closer. He was right on the edge and he pumped his spike faster as more and more of his valve nodes were set alight by Dominus’ talented glossa. 

“Oh frag, oh frag, oh frag. I’m gonna-”

The rest was lost as Rewind screamed overload, hoping it was loud enough for the whole household to hear. So they knew what he had done and with who, so they never fragging forgot and every time they saw him walk down the halls they would remember. 

Rewind’s fans worked in overdrive as he lay slumped on her berth, all the tension gone from the cables. Dominus raised his head and Rewind’s lust raised its head again, Dominus’ face was coated in lubricant. He wished he had the strength at that moment to lean forward, so he could kiss and lick Dominus’ face clean, taste the proof of what had happened.

“Well that was messy,” noted Dominus as he ran a servo over his face.

“Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be, I enjoyed it immensely.”

Dominus smiled as he climbed on top of Rewind, supported by a servo either side of Rewind’s helm. He bent down and captured a neck cable between his derma, working it with his denta. Rewind powered down his visor and relaxed into the feeling, running a lazy servo over Dominus’ helm as he encouraged him with moans.

He felt Dominus press a servo to his thigh and Rewind spread them wide, ready for all Dominus had to offer. There was a brief click of a panel snapping open and that was the only warning he was granted before something large and blunt was pressed against his opening. He shuddered as the spike made its slow progress, stretching his valve open bit by bit. It wasn’t like the other times Rewind had interfaced with his previous masters, quick and painful, but thankfully over not long after it began. With Dominus it was pure pleasure, long and dragged out, that spike never seeming to end sheathing itself. It didn’t stop until it was settled right against his ceiling node, almost making Rewind overload again. He had never been so turned on in his entire function.

“You, ah, can start thrusting. You don’t need to wait.”

Dominus pulled out and the resulting thrust nearly shoved Rewind into the headboard. He braced his servos above his head and gave a giggle as Dominus continued his brutal pace. Oh, that was the Well of the Allspark right there, his valve stretched, but not to an uncomfortable limit and his ceiling node receiving a glorious pounding. Dominus continued working on Rewind’s neck cables, seemingly unfazed by the whole thing, but Rewind could tell he was enjoying himself just as much as the minibot. As Rewind gasped and moaned the thrusts became more frantic until Dominus gave up on Rewind’s cables and instead bent his helm forward, short gasps leaving his vocaliser. It was all too much, Dominus’ servos tightly gripping his hip, the wet slap of their fragging, and Dominus above him, optics unmoving from Rewind’s face. His second overload was quieter than the first, more a long shuddering keen than a scream, Dominus following shortly after.  
The two lay on the berth afterwards, Dominus propped up against the headboard and Rewind watching. The normally composed mech looked completely spent and limp, staring across the room. 

“I’m sorry, if I was too rough. I tried to keep control but I just couldn’t.”

“Don’t worry, you didn’t hurt me. You never could, I’ve never wanted anyone more than I want you.”

Dominus turned his helm to Rewind, face furrowed with confusion. “Why? I don’t see what could be desirable about me.”

Rewind pulled himself onto Dominus’ lap, not caring about the transfluid dripping from his used valve. “Because,” he explained as he traced a servo over Dominus’ face. “You’re the first one who ever looked at me and saw a person. I can’t begin to describe how much that means to me.”

Dominus’ face twisted in a sad smile and he brought Rewind’s helm close so they could rest their forehelms together. “I don’t know how anyone could see you differently.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, you can request more fics on my tumblr, which is also blairfagin. I fill all prompts, no matter who you are, what the pairing is or even fandom and kink.


End file.
